Trechos largos
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Incluso Peter ha tenido sus ratos con ese Sirius-explosión-de-sinceridad, que es como el Nirvana, algo que solo se alcanza después de un trecho más bien largo, como el camino que hay que recorrer desde la Bruja Tuerta hasta las Tres Escobas S/R. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío.

Advertencia. Slash.

**Trechos largos**

Cuántas veces lo ha visto ya caminando desde el final de la calle toda mojada. Cuántas ha cerrado los ojos y lo ha visto lo mismo: cabello recogido en una coleta (_ya, un día de estos lo corto, pero esta vez es en serio)_, cigarrillo entre los dedos, caminando exactamente por la mitad de la calle, de la estación, del tren, del pasillo.  
Cuántas veces lo ha visto arrastrando su baúl como si le fuera la vida en ello, y cuántas veces le quedan por ver(lo).

Verlo a Sirius así es todo un espectáculo. Por lo sincero, quiere decir. Eso es lo que Sirius es realmente, todo lo demás es adicional. Lo idiota, los chistes que no causan gracia, los comentarios fuera de lugar, las sonrisas ególatras y lo vanidoso (así como lo altanero) es todo adicional. Sirius es mucho más simple y más fácil que eso: es una nota amarga en la voz, la mano siempre dispuesta a apoyarse en el hombro de un amigo, el arrastrar los pies al caminar y la mirada siempre al frente porque así le han enseñado alguna vez que es como hay que mirar.

Es probable que todos lo hayan visto alguna vez así. Incluso Lily, que es nueva en eso de compartir tiempo y bromas con ellos (bromas legales que no rompen reglas de Hogwarts, porque además de ser novia de James es prefecta), y sobre todo James, porque consta con privilegio de mejor amigo y de hermano mayor en vacaciones. Pero incluso Peter ha tenido sus ratos con ese Sirius-explosión-de-sinceridad, que es como el Nirvana, algo que solo se alcanza después de un trecho más bien largo (como el camino que hay que recorrer desde la Bruja Tuerta hasta las Tres Escobas para rogarle a Rosmerta un descuento en hidromiel con jengibre).

A Remus no le alcanzan las manos para contar la cantidad de veces que lo ha visto así. No se refiere únicamente a eso de estar borracho, porque entonces cree que deberían incorporar una docena de Merodeadores para que alcanzaran los dedos. Habla de ese Sirius que se sienta como metido para adentro, que mira el piso y le encuentra formas, que se ríe con solo media risa y que puede formular los comentarios más sarcásticos y amargos (menuda habilidad).  
Mientras más problemas había en casa, más común le resultaba a Remus despertarse una noche, sacudido por una mano amiga proponiendo un paseo hasta las cocinas. Mientras más se distanciaba de su hermano Regulus, más a menudo aparecían una o dos botellas vacías por allí, en cualquier lugar de la habitación.

Es como si por cada luna de Remus hubiera una noche para Sirius, para la amargura de Sirius que ya no le cabe en el cuerpo.

Remus siempre se ha sentido privilegiado. Siempre le ha gustado compartir esas cosas, porque se siente en derecho y porque entiende sobre compartir desgracias y aligerar pesos innecesarios. Entiende muchas cosas, de hecho, y Sirius lo sabe. Sabe que entiende sobre esos dolores que dejan marcas, pero que más entiende sobre los que no, y por eso lo busca.  
Lo busca con una palabra muda, con un gesto de la cabeza o con la mirada fija y opaca. Y Remus entiende todo eso al vuelo, como Potter cuando tiene que atrapar la Snitch y ya se ha aburrido de dejar el partido en suspenso (que es la excusa que usa siempre que lo fastidian por haberse tardado tanto en dar con la pelotita dorada).

Hubo una sola vez que Remus no lo vio, que lo miró y no lo vio.

Todo tiene que ver con distancias. Las distancias son relativas y hacen trechos. Por ejemplo, la distancia que hay entre Sirius y el examen reprobado de Transformaciones, la distancia con Grimmauld Place, que como distancia es de años luz, pero que de importancia es intrascendente, o la distancia con Regulus, que es de todas la más significante. Entre Sirius y Regulus hay un trecho largo, enorme, como un mundo o tal vez dos.

En ese entonces, Remus creyó oír su nombre. Sirius era, olvidado en un rincón, un desastre de túnica, camisa y cabello desprolijo.  
Peter había caído dormido en un costado, sobre el hombro de James que estaba contando en voz alta las manchas del techo, pero que no podía pasar de las diecisiete porque no recordaba cuál número venía después.  
De todos, Remus era el que había resultado mejor parado, pero eso no se debía a su_ inmunidad_ al alcohol, sino a no haber bebido.  
De nuevo su nombre en labios de Sirius. Otra vez, y una vez más. Empezaba con un _Re _seguro, fuerte y certero, como derechazo en el rostro de Snape. Era un _Re _de furia y de decisión que se iba desintegrando en sí mismo para no darle paso a todas las letras que faltaban. Tomaba aire como si lo necesitara para seguir, y seguía: _gulus.  
Regulus._

Regulus una y otra vez, no Remus.

La distancia entre Remus y Regulus no es tan grande. Hay un trecho (relativamente) corto entre ambos, y es en más de un sentido, pero siempre pasando por el eje Sirius.

–Lunático, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – ese es James, de pronto, sacudiéndolo del aturdimiento.

– ¿Sí, Cornamenta?

–Que me voy a dormir.

–Adelante.

–Gracias. –surruró, con la ce patinándose adentro de la boca y tropezando con todas las letras del final de la palabra. Remus le entendió lo mismo y James se dio por contento –No sé dónde está mi cama –enfatizó con toda la boca. Esta vez se le patinaron todas las eses y las palabras salieron hechas revolución de sus labios.

Remus asintió y lo ayudó a pararse.  
Peter cayó olvidado a un lado, y entreabrió los ojos durante un momento, barajando la posibilidad de espabilarse y acostarse en otro sitio más conveniente, pero acabó cerrando de nuevo los ojos sin moverse.

James se dejó caer sobre el colchón mullido de su cama ni bien pudo, sin taparse y con zapatos puestos. Si esa fuera la primera vez, Remus se habría molestado en quitarle los zapatos, el uniforme y en arroparlo bien, pero vamos que ya tiene diecisiete años y está grandecito para que mamá-Remus lo ayude a meterse en la cama.  
A Peter, ovillo misterioso en el suelo, le lleva el edredón y la almohada de su cama. Y entonces Sirius, los ojos bien abiertos y la cara de pocos amigos. Sigue en la misma posición que antes, quizás un poco más recargado contra la pared, más erguido y derecho, más digno.  
En sus horas más tristes Sirius siempre ha intentado salvaguardar su dignidad.

Si acaba sentándose a su lado, es porque sabe que de todos, Sirius es el que más lo necesitaba. Incluso aunque jamás lo admitiera.  
Ninguno se apoya en el otro, ninguno se mira, pero de pronto Sirius vuelve a nombrar a su hermano en el silencio embriagado de la habitación, y es como si se dijeran muchas, muchísimas cosas.

–Se va a iniciar como Mortifago –dice después de un momento. Suena a dolor sobrio, como si el alcohol se hubiese evaporado de todo lo caliente que bulle debajo de su piel, pero luego se le enredan las letras como a James y todo se va al diablo.  
Remus no sabe qué decirle, porque en esas cosas siempre es mejor mantenerse al margen. Vale, eso es de cobardes, pero ¿qué puede decirle?

–Va a estar bien –dice, pero de inmediato se siente como un hipócrita. Ha sido una idiotez decir semejante pavada, y Sirius ladea la cabeza para mirarlo con mucho escepticismo (un escepticismo que no va para nada con la circunstancia). – ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

–Porque no me va a escuchar –responde Sirius con amargura –pero no es eso lo que importa –añade después. Remus al principio no le entiende, y quiere atribuirle los sinsentidos a la botella de ron vacía atrás de Peter, pero Sirius no tarda en explicarse –si va a unirse a los Mortifagos es que piensa como ellos, como los demás de mi familia. –se explica, haciendo que suene lógico. Y luego añade, a media voz: – Perdí a Regulus.

–Ellos perdieron.

–No quiero que Regulus pierda. No Regulus. –solloza Sirius, dejándose caer sobre el hombro libre de Remus. Chau, dignidad al quinto infierno.  
Lo peor de ser el único consciente allí es que será el único que recordará mañana todo lo que haya pasado. Y en ocasiones como estas no quiere recordar. Sus compañeros muestran lo peor de sí mismos y Remus no quiere recordar.

La mano de Remus sobre el cabello de Sirius, los sollozos de Sirius sin lágrimas, porque esas se las guarda para la muerte de su hermano, las quejas de Sirius sobre lo poco que le gusta que le toquen el cabello, la mano de Remus que se escapa con excusa, Sirius que le dice que no le molesta si lo hace él y Remus –otra vez Remus– que se siente en obligación moral –vale, no moral– de volver a dejar la mano donde estaba, con los dedos perdidos entre el cabello de Sirius –una vez más, Sirius–.

–Lo peor es que se ha acabado el puto ron –farfulló entre dientes. –Hasta las cocinas hay…hay un trecho largo –masculla después, entre hipidos, como si bajar hasta las cocinas a buscar algo –cualquier cosa– fuera una opción. –Todos los trechos son largos –se queja.  
De nuevo hipa y pareciera que da un saltito junto al hombro de Remus. Luego se estremece y Lunático se estremece a la par, porque esas cosas son como las sonrisas y los bostezos, que se contagian. Y más: que se comparten.

Lo oye perfectamente cómo se ríe, y se siente un poco más aliviado. No entiende qué es lo que le causa gracia, pero está bien. Sea lo que sea está bien.

– ¿Qué tan largo es el trecho hasta mi cama? –pregunta después. No lo hace todo de corrido porque las palabras _largo_ y _trecho_ parecen impronunciables, y porque los hipidos le interrumpen entre sílaba y sílaba como una mala compañía.

–No muy largo –admite Remus, cansado de tener que cargar con sus amigos hasta sus camas porque no saben caer muertos en el lugar indicado.

–Porque hay algo que quiero hacer, pero también me duele la espalda –masculla. Tiene los ojos cerrados porque le pesan los párpados y porque esto de hablar es cansador; Remus evita mirarlo, no por nada, pero lo evita hasta que siente que Sirius lo está mirando mucho, como si tuviera intenciones de llamarle la atención (que seguro que las tiene), intenciones de que Remus también lo mire (quizás quiera decirle algo, ya se sabe cómo es Sirius con sus manías y sus formas, y también con sus ganas de llamar siempre la atención de todo el mundo, incluso la de un licántropo cansado un sábado a la madrugada).  
Lo mira, claro que lo mira, víctima de la derrota por cansancio, con la esperanza de terminar rápido la terapia en penumbras para poder irse a dormir también, Remus lo mira.  
Sirius le regala una sonrisa de maldades innecesarias y le planta un beso. Así, sin más, con esa falta de delicadeza y de tacto que tiene Sirius para hacer todo lo que hace. No pide permiso, no pide perdón.

Lo besa y le atrae por el cuello de la camisa.

Esa es la peor de sus maldades innecesarias, porque mañana no se va a acordar de nada, no se va a acordar de eso. Y en cambio Remus…Y en cambio Remus.

Cuando Remus lo arrastra hasta su cama, Sirius todavía lleva esa corbata roja que le ha robado a su amigo Lunático, firmemente sujeta en la mano, y la sacude como un trofeo.  
Ni bien apoya la cabeza contra la almohada se queda dormido, pero Remus no puede evitar quedarse un momento, esperando por si las dudas. Lo oye otra vez llamando a Regulus. Otra vez ese _Re _temerario. Regulus, Regulus. _Re _y el resto queda como sepultado. _Re_mus.

Desde entonces procura mirarlo mejor.

…

A Sirius y a Remus le encantan las personas que dejan reviews.


End file.
